Las pociones lo curan todo, o al menos, casi todo
by Lurhien
Summary: COMPLETO Falta un dia para el gran baile de navidad, y algo inesperado le pasa a Hermione que tendrá que recurrir a la ayuda de Snape para salvarle ese dia tan especial...


_-Bzzzzzzzz..._

¿Qué es eso¿Un... mosquito? Mami, tengo miedo, ven y ayudame. Pero bueno¿desde cuando Hermione Granger tiene miedo a un simple mosquito? Deverian darte más miedo las clases de pociones. Bueno¡deja ya de hablar en tercera persona! Vale, respira ondo, espira, inspira, espira, inspira... Así, ya estoy más tranquila. Si, pensareis que estoy loca y que esta no es forma de presentarse pero...

_-Bzzzzzzzz..._

¡El mosquito no se a ido! Vale una presentación rapida no viene mal, soy Hermione Granger, estudiante de Hogwarts en la casa Gryffindor, ahora ya hechas las presentaciones, buenas noches, pero el mosquito sigue hay... ¡Ya sé! Me pondré la manta por encima y asi no podrá verme, jejeje, que buenas ideas tengo...

-_¡¡Hoooolaaaaa!!_- chilla alguien en mi oido.

Salto de la cama y me pongo en pie:

-_A sus ordenes mi capitán- _digo dormida aun- _¿Ginny, por qué me gritas para levantarme?_

_-Porque estoy contenta, hoy, hoy- _no podía con la emoción_- ¡hoy me ha besado Harry!-_dijo por fín.

_-Por fín se atrevió, bueno, no me cuentes los detalles mejor, cuando de besos tuyos se trata, mejor apartarse o vomitas_- solté una carcajada que a Ginny no le hizo mucha gracia.

-_Jajaja_- dijo Ginny ironica- _¿pero que haces todavía en pijama? Anda¡visteté ya!_- chillo y se olló por toda la habitación.

-_¿Pero que pasa, que pasa?_- dije quitandome el pijama y poniendome una camiseta de manga corta azul y unos vaqueros.

-_¡Qué tenemos que irnos de compras!_- saltó de pronto- _mañana es el baile y tenemos que comprar todo_- me recordó.

-_Es verdad_- dije mientras me abrochaba los cordones de mis deportivas- _¿Hoy es sabado verdad?_

-_Anda, callaté y bajemos a desayunar rapido, te has quedado dormida y como Flich tenga prisa... nos quedamos sin ir a Hogsmeade_- dijo mientras saliamos de la Sala Común Gryffindor en dirección al Gran Comedor.

-_¿Vamos a ir con Harry o con Ron?_- pregunte con gachas en la boca, casi no se me entendía.

-_¿Hermione, estás bien?_- yo asentí con la cabeza- _¿Como vamos a ir con esos dos de compras?_- dijo Ginny levantandose del banco.

-_Pues una de esas dos cosas se llama "Tu Novio"_- dije mientrás saliamos del Gran Comedor, ya hecho de menos mis gachas :(

-_Da igua, son chicos¿no querrás que nos ayuden a comparnos el vestido y los zapatos, no?_- dijo Ginny, en esa imagen... parecía muy chulita y segura de si misma, así es Ginny, en fin, sigamos a lo que ibamos.

_- ¡No_!- respondí bruscamente- _claro que no, anda callaté y vallamos al patio, Flich nos estará esperando tardona._

-_Encima_- se rio, pero yo la coji por el brazo y salimos corriendo al patio que estaba cuvierto por una capa de rocio de los amaneceres, pense que era una alucinación mia pero es que era muy pronto.

Llegamos a Hogsmeade un poco cansadas de escucharla, bueno cansada yo, al final Ginny me contó su "Gran Beso" con Harry, casi me duermo por el camino, que aburrimiento, con lo bien que estaría yo en la Sala Común leyendo un libro, además¿por qué tengo que ir a ese baile de mañana por la noche? Ni siquiera tengo pareja! Y mañana que aré? El ridiculo? Por que vamos... todo el mundo dice que soy... "normal" tirando para abajo. Por cierto, ahora que hablo con vosotros, respondanme a esta pregunta¿por que puñetas se hace este baile? Haber, estamos en primavera, no hay ninguna fiesta, ninguna celebración, entonces ¡¿por qué?! Entre tanto hablar Ginny y yo emos llegado a la tienda de "Moda de Primavera" según Ginny, en realidad llamada " Todo Adolescentes" Valla titulo más ortera que le han puesto... OHHH!!! SHOCK¡¡¡¿Que ven mis ojos?!!! Ese vestido!!!

Tiene que ser mio!! Yo lo vi primero!!!

- _¿Verdad que es mono ese vestido azul-marino? Me pregunto si habrá de mi talla_- dice Ginny al entrar en la tienda-

-_Ginny_- la interrumpo-_ lo e visto yo primero, asi que... es MIO_- remarqué la ultima palabra.

- _Hermione querida, ese vestido no te pega ni con cola..._

Será estupida la niñita de las narices, yo lo ví primero asi que es de mi propiedad, jo! Encima que no tengo pareja, tengo que ir con un vestidito ridiculo, Ginny se esta provando su vestidito cursi, anda y que se lo coma!

-_Seguro que hay otros mejores que ese, yo mientras tanto me provaré este fucsia_- dijo y se metio de nuevo en el provador, el azul-verdoso la quedaba faltal.

Cojí otro azul-marino y entré a probarmelo. Que cossa mass rwara rwara rwra, Me entraba que ni pintao( que me encajaba a la perfeccion) Sali para mirarme en el espejo, Ginny ya estaba afuera, que HoRrOr!! ese vestido "fucsia" le quedaba bien pero... parecia una nenita pequeña.

-_Que guaaapa!_- dije nada más ver a Ginny.

-_Tu Taaambien, mirate al espejo, oye perdon, ese vestido te queda mejor a ti que a m_i- se acerco a mi- tienes más tetas- me susurro.

Me acerqué al espejo que estaba al lado de la ventana mire al espejo y me vi, PoR DiOs, que MONA! Seguro que con este vestido me llueven las invitaciones para el baile, en un momento, miré por la ventana al girarme y vi a alguien, era muy guapo por lo que veia, no, espera, ES SNAPE!

-_Ah!!!!!_- chille.

-_ ¿Que?_- dijo Ginny-_¿no te gusta?_- dijo impaciente

-_No! Claro que me gust_a- volvi a mirar por la ventana y le vi con unos Slytherin- _solo que..._- me volvi hacia Ginny- _he tenido un lapsus con tanta belleza_- respondí sonriendo.

Eh! No os penseis mal! Con tanta belleza mia y del vestido, no de Snape. No se en que estaba pensando... Mejor olvidarlo, si, Snape... Que Asco! Uff! Al rato salimos de la tienda, Ginny con su vestido "fucsia", yo con el azul-verdoso. Teniamos pensado ir a una tienda de zapatos, pero teniamos que pasar por donde estaba Snape... Tranqui, es en el buen sentido, nadie quiere ver a su profesor de pociones un sabado de compras! Sois unas Mal Pensaillas, eh!( o Mal Pensaillos, jeje)

Bueno, siempre me desconcentrais con tanto Snape! Seguimos andando por la calle y... que no! Dejad de pensar en cosas sobre Snape y yo, eso de antes solo fue un... ¿amor a primera vista? No! Solo fue que tuve un lapsus, sigo con lo mio: Tres pasos, dos, uno, pase por su lado como si nada, a los cinco pasos de el me giré y le miré... No tenia que haberlo hecho... Estaba Malfoy mirandome, fijamente a los ojos, Apartate! A ti no te quiero mirar, es al tio que tienes al lado, ese tio tan buenorro, no eso no! Ese tio tan horroroso, y ¿para que le quiero mirar? Eh¿Y Ginny? Ups, me está llamando desde el otro lado, me he quedado parada en medio de la calle mirando a Snape, Corre!!! Ya llego donde Ginny...

- _¿Pero que hacias en medio de la calle mirando a... sabe dios quien?_- me preguntó asombrada, se le notaba en la cara.

-_ Otro lapsus_- sonrio con verguenza- _bueno¿que¿pasamos o no?_- dije intentando que dejara de hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

- _Si, ya pasamos pero¿ a quien mirabas con tanto interes? Eh..._- dijo guiñandome un ojo, odio cuando hace eso! Me pone nerviosa! La cojo por el brazo y entramos de golpe en la tienda de zapatos.

- _Mira Gin_- digo señalando unos zapatos de tacón "fucsias" como su vestido-_ esos te irán que ni pintado_- Ginny ya habia ido corriendo a pedir su talla, se emociona demasíado cuando salimos de compras, que en mi es poco a menudo, en ella, es como desayunar por las mañanas.

- _Ey, mira que bien me quedan_- dice paseando por toda la zapatería- _me quedan genial! Ya los compro_- dice pagando el dinero- _¿ y tú¿Cuales te gustan?_

- _Pues no se..._- digo paseando a su lado, es que la tienda por fuera es enana, por dentro... Uff! No se si algun dia encontraré mis zapatos, jeje- _¿ y esos¿No son del mismo color que mi vestido?_

- _Si, mola el lacito que tiene al lado derecho del zapato, pruebatelo_- me lo probe pero me hacia un poco de daño-_ ¿y bien?_- tambien me paseé.

- _Te quedan genial_- Ginny puso cara de felicidad pero se le borro rapido, se supo seria.

-_¿ Que te pasa¿Soy yo, no me quedan bien, eres tu¡¿que pasa?!_- pregunte rapidamente, casi no se me entiende, pero cuando Ginny pone esa cara es que pasa algo gordo y muy grave.

- _Hermione..._- parecia palida como la nieve- _eres tu..._

-_¿ Yo¡¡¿Que?!!_- me empecé a mirar a todos los lados- _¿que me pasa?_

- _Mirate el brazo derecho_- mire y tenia una cacho picadura!- _y ahora mirate el cuello_- otra! Horror, horror! Es un sueño! No, es el maldito mosquito de esta noche, me cago en los mosquitos de mierda! Se nota mucho¿y por que Ginny no me lo dijo antes? Bueno, ahora ya da igual. Corri a la dependienta y pagué los zapatos.

-_Ginny¿tenemos que comprar algo más?_- dije saliendo de la tienda a toda leche.

-_No... los pendientes y eso ya lo compramos el sabado pasado_- me paró- _¿Por qué vas tan deprisa?_- la miré fijamente a los ojos- _ah... vale, tenemos que ir a la enfermeria para quitarte esas... picaduras enseguida¿no?_

_-Claro!_- pasamos deprisa por donde estaba antes los Slytherins y Snape, pero ahora ya no estaban, alomejor por eso me miró Malfoy, alomejor me vio las picaduras. Ah!!! Como duelen las jodias, tenemos que volver lo antes posible o are lo peor, rascarmelas, si hago eso... crecerán y se pondrán más rojas de lo que están.

Llegamos al castillo demasiado cansadas, y encima que era primavera y ya eran la una y pico hacia un sol... Vamos que por el camino nos abrasamos, pero aun asi había que ir a la Sala Común y dejar las cosas en nuestra habitación, luego ir a la enfermería y si por suerte, Madame Pomfrey podria quitarme o hacer que desaparecieran estas estupidas picaduras. Ibamos corriendo por los pasillos cuando alguien choco contra mi y me tiró todas las bolsas, bueno, las dos bolsas al suelo:

- ¡¡¡Haber si miras por donde...!!!- mierda, era Snape

-_¿ Vas?_- acabo muy chulito- l_a que deveria mirar por donde va deveria ser usted, no se por que me chilla si yo voy andando y usted corriendo_- remarcó la ultima palabra

-_Si, señor_- dije y empecé a recoger las bolsas

_- Pues ya lo sabe para la proxima vez, srt Granger_- dijo y se marchó, sera capullo! Y me deja a mi, hay recogiendo bolsas... me e enfadado con el! Bueno, siempre estoy enfadada con el así que... Espera, no me a bajado puntos ni por gritarle ni por empujarle, ni por correr, que raro... Eh! Os he dicho que dejeis de pensar en "Herms/Sevy" Vale? Por que la proxima vez, os arreo una...

-_ Hermione¿no querias ir a la enfermeria?_- dice recogiendo y quitandome las bolsas de las manos.

- _Claro¿ no era tan importante el baile? Entonces por eso vamos a la enfermerí-_ Ginny me tiro del brazo- _aaaa!_

-_Pues corre, alomejor se te hacen más grandes las picaduras_- dice mientras llegamos a las habitaciones y tira las bolsas encima de mi cama.

- _Oye¿Es asi como tratas nuestros vestidos y zapatos?_- dije enfadada pero me volvio a empujar y casi me caigo por las escaleras.

_- Da igual, ya lo recogeremos, tomaremos el atajo para llegar al 6º piso._

Llegamos al piso 6º antes de lo esperado, el atajo de Ginny, que por cierto nunca me lo contó, nos condujo direcctamente al 6º piso, en una sala apartada, donde casi nunca había nadie. Corrimos hacia la enfermeria. Giré el pomo de la puerta, pero estaba muy fuerte, tanto, que estaba hechada la llave. Intenté abrir una y dos, y tres, y cuatro, y me cansé. Ginny me toco el hombro y señaló a la puerta, habia un cartel: "Les informamos que en un mes la Señora Pomfrey no estará en el Colegio, si tienen cualquier URGENCIA pueden hablar con el Profesor Snape" Genial! Y ahora¿que hago?

- _Lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir a ver a Snape_- dice Ginny intentando ser logica.

-_No Ginny, ya se me pasará, no pienso ir a que me cure las picaduras Snape¿vale?_- respondi un poco con cara de malas pulgas.

- _Vale, pero se te notan mucho..._- dice Ginny relajada, que raro- bueno, vamos a comer, me suenan las tripas.

Nos fuimos andando por todo Hogwarts y nos encontramos a McGonagall, me miró y se tocó el cuello y despues el brazo derecho, Ya lo se! Teneis que recordarmelo siempre o que?!

- _Srt Granger, deveria ir a ver al Profesor Snape, seguro que con alguna pocion desaparecerán enseguida¿que fue, un mosquito?_- asenti con la cabeza, me sonrió y se marcho en direccion contraria a la nuestra.

¿Por que quiere todo el mundo que valla a ver a Snape? Yo no quiero ir y ya está! Mira, no voy por que como es tan guapo soy un insulto para él, no! Eso os lo habeis inventado vosotros, dejad de atormentarme ya! No voy por que... no quiero que me cure las picaduras, voy a quedar como una estupida.

Ya emos comido, se lo e contado a Ron y Harry, lo de las picaduras y si voy a Snape, me han dicho que aunque no mola Snape tengo que hacerlo por que si no... Charla de media hora, comclusión, si no, no iré con nadie al baile por que les dare "miedo" según Harry y Ron. Anda y que se vallan a la mier... porra! Hoy me he levantado muy pronto, me duele todo el cuerpo, de lo que emos corrido, de que me estoy durmiendo, de lass puñeteras picaduras y de que... Si, lo admito pero no se lo digais a nadie, a NADIE. Es Snape... me gusta un poco... y por eso dije que era guapo cuando le vi por el espejo y... PeRo QuE dIcEs!! Parar ya de decirme "Herms/Sevy" de una vez! No, es un idiota, un estupido, se cree mejor que todos, y no lo es! Como me volvais a hablar sobre eso, os juro que os mato. Lo mejor es que me valla a domir un ratito:

_- Adios, me voy a hechar una siestecita corta_- subo las escaleras y me caigo encima de las bolsas, vamos creo que eran las bolsas, pero no tengo... no tengo... [[ganas para verlo

Pica! Pica! Pica mucho! No, no te rasques! No[[Pesadilla real pero durmiendo Ah! Uff! Solo fue una pesadilla, aunque en realidad, me pica el doble, rascate, No te rasques, rascate, No te rasques, rascate, rascate, rascate!! No, no y No!!! Cojo la varita, a ver que hora es, "Lumos!", la 1:30 de la mañana! Pero cuanto duermo leches! Joder, no para de picar... Tendré que recurrir a lo peor... Pero tienes que ser fuerte, ir a ve a Snape, pero son las casi las 2 de la mañana! Snape está despierto casi toda la noche... ¿Como lo sabes, eh¿¿Por que se lo oí decir a Dumbledore, quizás?? Vale, anda, ponte... nada, estas vestida. Abandono la Sala Común¿y si me pilla Filch? Da igual, se sigilosa y corre, ahora ya me encuestro muy bien, ya e dormido... 7 horas como minimo, jejeje. Llego a las mazmorras, ando despacio, muy despacio, mierda, ahora no ando. Me acerco a la puerta de su despacho... y toco, " Toc Toc", nadie responde, llamo otra vez, "Toc Toc", nada, llamo de nuevo mas fuerte que antes, "Toc Toc", me esta cansando Snape! "Toc Toc Toc Toc..."

- _Me va a romper la puera como siga así_- escuche una voz fría y cortante pero dulce a la vez...-_¿Me buscaba?-_ asentí con la cabeza- _Pase_- dijo mientras abría la puerta y se sentaba en su asiento- _¿Vienes a disculparte o a gritarme otra vez?_

- _No vengo por ninguna de esas dos cosas, señor, bueno..._- me mira fijamente a los ojos- _tambien quería pedirle perdón- _que rico!- pero venia por que la señora Pomfrey no está.

- _Como ponia en el cartel, solo para urgencias_- aclaró-_ y yo no le veo ningun defecto urgente._

- _Lo sé, señor. Pero es que mañana es el baile de Primavera y no me gustaría ir con dos picaduras..._

- _¿ Se refiere a lo que tiene en el cuello y en el brazo?_- asiento con la cabeza- _eso no son mosquitos, es Malfoy._

_- ¿Como¿Malfoy?_

_- Si, el otro día le oí hablar de una especie de mosquitos venenosos, dijo que los soltaría por la torre Gryffindor, y e aquí la prueba._

_- Pero entonces¿no se pueden quitar?_

_- Las picaduras no se pueden quitar asi por que si, además, no es una urgencia-_ tiene razón- _pero puedo hacer una excepción contigo- _¡¿Que?! Despertarme¿¿Snape haciendoME un favor??- _si quiere, claro._

_- Si, si quiero._

Snape se levanta y se va por una puerta de su despacho. Oye¿esto es una alucinacion o que? Snape¿me esta haciendo un favor o es que soy tan mona que no quiere que tenga esas picaduras?

Vuelve con una pequeña botellita en la mano:

- _Tomasela ahora y mañana, cuando se despierte, si es que duerme, estará sin las picaduras._

La cojí y abrí el tapón, que asco! Huele a rayos! Mire a Snape, y este me devolvió una sonrisa, bueno, hay va! Que asco, sabe a... lo mismo que a lo que huele, a rayos!(Por no decir otra cosa, jeje)

Me levanté y me dirijí a la puerta, la abro pero algo me impulsa a darme la vuelta y decir:

-_Gracias_

Salgo de su despacho y ando por las mazmorras, cuando derrepente oigo en mi cabeza "_de nada_". Debe de ser Snape, pero ¿por que está tan caballeroso ultimamente? Bueno, mañana estaré sin picaduras, y triunfaré en el baile. Me fui, casi saltando de alegría, mejor dicho, dando miles de saltitos cursis que dan las pijas cuando el tio que les gusta se a fijado en ellas... Que sueño me está entrando, pero si acabo de dormir 7 horas! A lo mejor, es que la poción esa tiene efectos secundarios, y Snape no me lo a dicho. ¡Lo ves como no está tan amable hoy! Si me vierais... os partiriais de risa, me estoy balanceando como una borracha... Ups! Mierda! Me cai por las escaleras de la sala comun hacia mi dormitorio, espero que no lo halla oido nadie, me duele mucho la rodilla izquierda, pero tengo que dormir... dormir... dormir... Parece que me estoy muriendo, bueno si, he llegado a mi habitacion, a mi cama, y a mi dormir.

¡Estoy como nueva¿Que a pasado aquí? No hay nadie, que raro¿a que me he quedado dormida de nuevo? La hora: 12:16, si, me volvi a quedar dormida, pero fue por la poción de Snape¡si! Corre, busca un espejo¡bien! Desaparecieron las dos picaduras, este Snape es un hacha, bueno, ya, deja a Snape empaz, hoy es el baile y tienes que estar tranquila. ¿Pero que haces? Anda y vete con Ginny, y haber que te dice, que ya no tienes las malditas picaduras. Bajo al patio y esta sentada con Harry en un banco, se la ve triste, me acerco a ellos:

- _Hola, Ginny¿que te pasa?_

- _¿Que que me pasa? Eres tonta, dices que te vas a hechar una siesta corta y no te despiertas ni siquiera para cenar, vuelvo para acostarme y sigues dormida, me levanto en medio de la noche y ¡No Estas! Y luego vienes a las dos de la mañana o por hay y te caes por las escaleras o algo así, por que oí un ruido en las escaleras y luego te vi entrar, por lo menos podias haberselo dicho a tu mejor amiga._

- _Todo tiene una explicacion_- suspiré, haber si se lo cree ahora- _mira, ayer, no se por que pero dormi hasta la una de la mañana o por hay, y me dolian mucho las picaduras, decidí ir a ver a Snape, pero como era la una no te desperté, Snape me dió una poción, me dijo que si me la bebía, al día siguiente habrian desaparecido las picaduras, y mira, ya no hay ni rastro de ellas. Lo siento por no decirtelo._

_- ¿Y luego¿Te caiste por las escaleras?_

_- Si, Snape no me dijo los efectos secundarios, uno de ellos es dormirse, me cai por que me moria de sueño, pero bueno, ya a pasado y no se puede recctificar¿amigas pues?_

_- Claro que sí Herms, por cierto ¿tienes pareja para el baile?_

_- No_

_- Bueno, ya te lo dira alguien, aunque sea a última hora, pero alguien te lo dirá. Mira, el rey de Roma- _dice señalando a Ron que venía de los Terrenos- _¿De donde vienes hermanito?_

_- De cortar con Lavander_

_-¿Que¿Por que?_

_- Me acaba de decir que está saliendo con otro_

_- Bueno Ron, hay muchisimas chicas mejores que ella- _le animo

_-¿A sí¿Quien?_

_-Ya lo descubrirás más adelante- _le guiña un ojo Ginny.

_- ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?_

_- Yo no Ginny, luego te veo en la Sala Común¿a que hora empezaba el baile?_

_- A las 8:00, te veo a las 5:00 en la habitación._

_-Okey, adios!-_me marcho direccion a la biblioteca, pasé por delante de Malfoy, se estaba provando una capa o algo así, de el me esperaría todo. Por el camino me crucé con Snape, que me paró:

_- Se me olvidaba,__la poción tiene..._

_- ¡¿Efectos secundarios?!_

_- Si pero me ha vuelto a chillar asi que como..._

Le dejé con las palabras en la boca por que me dí la vuelta y me marché a la biblioteca, no se si Snape me bajará puntos, me castigará o que ará pero ya le he chillado dos veces y como que no estará muy contento... Bueno¿lo veis como no es tan amable conmigo? No me dijo lo de los efectos secundarios, y por eso me enfadé con Ginny aunque ya lo emos arreglado. Bueno, voy a la biblioteca a empaparme de sabiduría... ¡No puede ser¡Está cerrada! Vamos a ver, tranquilizate y lee el cartel :"Por el motivo del baile se cerrará la biblioteca todo el día" Anda y que se jodan, no pueden cerrar la biblioteca por un estupido baile. Bueno, no puedo hacer nada así que, a la, adios, me he enfadado mucho.

Las 5:05, Ginny me va a matar. Voy corriendo por los pasillos. Por fin, Sala Común Gryffindor, y habitación de las chicas:

_-Te has retrasado 5 minutos._

-_Lo se, perdón._

-_Bueno, lo que importa es que has venido, haber, saca todas tus cosas-_ fui a mi baul y saque el vestido, zapatos y mis pendientes con el collar a juego- _ahora ponte el vestido, te pintaré y te peinaré, luego arás lo mismo conmigo¿vale?_

- _Si, me parece un plan genial pero... yo no se pintarte ni peinarte._

- _Oh! Claro, no pasa nada, le pediré ayuda a alguien, por cierto¿ya conseguiste pareja?_

- _No..._

- _Entonces con lo guapisima que irás ya verás como alli se rinden a tus pies._

- _Seguro... ¿Tú irás con Harry, no?_

- _Si- _sonrie...

Despues de tres horas de maquillaje y espuma...

_-Ya estamos perfectas, sobretodo tú._

- _¡Que va! Eres tú, Ginny._

_- Bueno, dejemos de hablar de eso y vallamos al Gran Comedor, aunque siempre se retrasan es mejor llegar pronto aunque ya deveriamos estar allí¡vamos, corre!_

Ya en el Gran Comedor, que por cierto estaba adornado preciosamente, había florecitas por todas partes, y... era como el Gran Baile de Navidad pero de primavera, en vez de hielo, cosas... de primavera ), sigo, una vez en el comedor, Ginny se despide de mi y se va con Harry, mira, ahora aparece Dumbledore, va a decir algo:

_-"Este baile es una muestra de amistad y de amor que compartimos todos esta tarde-noche con todas las demás casas de Hogwarts. Por un día, olvidad de que casa sois, que estais enfrentados por la copa, olvidadlo, esta noche, disfrutad"_

Dumbledore añade que enseguida comenzara el baile, que tres parejas tendrán que abrirlo (el baile). Rapidamente, Ginny saca a Harry al centro de la pista. Dumbledore dice que no tenemos todo el día. Alguien me toca la espalda, es Ron:

_-Hermione, quieres..._

- _¿Quiero el qué?_

_- No te hagas la tonta_

-_Ron, si no me lo dices, núnca sabré que querias decirme_

_-Vale, haber... ¿Hermione, quieres bai...?_

Alguien le cortó

_-Hermione, veo que no tienes pareja. Me preguntaba si...- _Es ¡¡SNAPE!!- _¿Tendría el favor de concederme este baile? Puesto que aun falta una pareja en la pista de baile, Hermione._

_-Pues...-_ ¡¿Que digo?!

- _Entiendo que no quiera bailar conmigo- _se va pero le cojo de la mano.

- _Claro que quiero bailar, Severus- _me cojió de la mano y me sacó a la pista, todo el mundo nos mira¡que corte!

- _Haz como si no estubiera nadie, como si solo estubieramos nosotros, los dos._

- _Vale-_ miro a Ginny que me mira con una cara, de sorprendida total¡como tiene que estar flipando la tía!

Empieza a sonar la música y Snape me coje una mano, con la otra mano me agarra la cintura y yo hago lo mismo, solo que un brazo en vez de en su cintura la pongo sobre su hombro, me sonrie. Y empezamos a bailar, si, teneis razón, Snape es guapo, amable(cuando quiere pero lo es) y le quiero, ojala el sienta lo mismo por mi y no baile conmigo en vano. "Tranquila, no lo aré" me dijo por medio de la Legeremancia. A esto que Dumbledore y McGonagall entran en la pista a bailar, yo pienso que esos dos están enrollados... siempre tan juntitos... Bueno, que Malfoy y Parkinson tambien se menten y ?? gente que no conocco, jeje. Y, mira, el que me queria pedir bailar pero no se atrevía, Ronald con Lavander y mucha gente más. Se acaba la canción, Snape y yo salimos de la pista de baile:

_-Tengo que ir al baño y...- _dije pero me cortó un beso¡oh que beso!

_-Te espero-_dijo y se fue a sentar y yo me voy al baño de chicas¡madre mia! Todo el mundo me mira cuando salgo del Gran Comedor, pero eso me da igual¿lo de antes significa que somos novios o algo así? Llego al baño, está vacio, excepto por una niña que está llorando, soy Prefecta así que tengo que preguntarla... que rollo:

_-¿Que te pasa?_

_-Ah!!!!- _la niña sale pitando¿pero que he hecho¿doy tanto miedo¿o qué? Bueno, da igual, lo de Snape es más importante que esa niña, si, seguro¿por que le has dicho que tenias que venir al baño si en realidad no? Vaa! Ya que estoy aquí, me lavo un poco la cara y vuelvo. Y alli... ¿nos volveremos a besar? Tranquila, no te hagas ilusiones y volvamos a el Baile(lo digo como nosotros/as por que vosotros/as estais conmigo¿no?) Cuando vuelvo, todo el mundo me vuelve a mirar, y eso que yo era timida... Veo a Snap... Severus sentado en una silla, me acerco a el:

-_¿Ya?_

_-Si... oye¿el beso significaba algo?_

_- Claro- _me coje de la mano_- si no, no te lo hubiera dado_

-_ Pero como sabias tu que yo..._

- _Muy sencillo, metiendome en tu cabeza_

-_ Legeremancia... _

- _¿Quieres bailar otra vez?_

_- Umm... no, no me apetece_

_- Entonces¿que quieres hacer?_

Sonrio y le guiño un ojo, ahora si que podeis dejar suelta es imaginación de Herms/Sevy jejeje.

_-Creo que lo he pillado- _dice y me coje de la mano y me lleva hasta las Mazmorras, a su despacho, a su habitación...

**FIN**


End file.
